Transformers Prime The New Girl In Town
by sydney.jones.902
Summary: When Optimus hands Bulkhead leadership, He meets a beautiful. but dangerous female ninja.


Optimus and his team start off chasing Breakdown and Knockout who are running amok in the city. He grabs a pizza delivery man and runs into an alley.

Optimus tells his soliders that they should tie him up with a clothesline, but Bulkhead suggests that they attack him head results in him and Prime arguing and the cons escaping.

'And the award for the worst leader goes to Optimus Prime."

"How am I the worst leader?"

"If we did this my way, the cons would be toast by now."

"Man, that sounds like nasty toast."

"Bulkhead,Stop second guessing my orders!"

Well, don't make bad orders and I won't second guess them!"

"Bulkhead,you know what. You think you can lead the team better than me, well go ahead.

First good idea you ever had. _(glare at each other)_

We'll compromise. I'll lead. _(Optimus and Bulkhead glare angrily, and Smokescreen walks away nervously)_

"I can't believe he's really gone.."

"It's okay, Smokescreen. Optimus, well, he just needs some space..."

"You think so?"

She nodded her head.

"Yes espacially keeping the Omega Lock a secret!"

Smokescreen look down with a frown.

On another rooftop Optimus was wondering why Bulkhead and the others have acted this way.

Ever since he said he have been keeping the Omege Lock a secert.

Then cons came out of nowhere and attack, but he took them down.

"Wait Hunts Clan members."

"You're are great."

"Who are you?"

She blinded him and and jump on him."

"But not as I thought my name is Karia."

Optimus went backt to base.

"Hey! Watch this!"

Miko was swinging her guitar around while playing it, then it slip out her hand and right into Optimus' right eye.

"OWWWWW!"

"Oh no! Optimus I'm so sorry. Are you okay? Does it hurt alittle?"

After he got the it out, it only left a purple scar on his left arm and blue on his right.

"Lookin'n good."

Racket detected the cons' base and left without Prime.

Optimus tried to wipe the scars off,but they didn't.

He use paint remover to discover the marks were from two dragons.

Optimus went out find the others.

For two hours he found nothing, until someone appeared from behind.

"So looking for your team, or Bulkhead's

"Mines if they listen."

"I'll listen when you beg for your life."

They fought.

"You know what I don't your as good as you pretend to be."

"Not Pretending"

"To do what... to go free and living on your own."

The he overcome and the she overcome him

"Your good you that mountain."

"Yes."

"There an energon mine up there why don't you swipe and mabye your team will come back."

The others were at the scene in the sewage.

The release the humans realizes they been hold a slaves.

"Well that wasn't just a job well done, but it was a job well done without the worst leader."

Then Knock-out shocked Smokescreen.

"Oh My, It was stuck...ON FULL POWER!"

"Smoke!"

"What do we do now?" Acree ask

Only to make Bulkhead freeze up.

Bumble and Arcee shots at Knockout and shot at the leaking pipes to bury him in.

"We don't have time till' he digs himself up, so got to grab Smokescreen and get out of here."

Racket bridge them back.

"Help!"

"Sit him down."

They lay him down the berth.

"Where Optimus?"

"He left."

"Doc this is disaster and it's all mine fault, well I always risk my life but, risking someone else."

"Now you see the price of leadership, Responsibility.

"Yeah and I hate."

"So you understand Optimus' burden and how your, all of your disobedience made even heavier.

"We need him back, I need back.

"Then go get him."

"But Doc, how I suppose to know where he went."

The energon mine Prime was going to was detected.

"Or maybe I do. Bulkhead said.

Optimus was at the scene,as so was Karia.

"So why are we here."

She hands him a bomb.

"Are you ready."

"For what?"

"You know what were going to kill them."

"No it's wrong"

"Come the miners deserved to die."

"And to break Portal Call."

"Your starting to bored be."

"Please Karia you don't have to do this."

"I know that what makes it..."

She flips him.

"...fun."

"Optmus! What the, what are you doing? And who she?"

"Um Bulkhead Karia. Karia this is Bulkhead."

"What are friends with her. We been fighting are heads off and you were holding hand with Hunts Clan."

"Well you see the Karia and I share the same interest in tec..."

The cons fired on them.

"All is forgiven fire and your the leader again welcome back." Bulkhead said

"Bulkhead follow me."

"Your the leader"

Bulkhead kept them busy.

Then Optimus had snuck up to Knock-out from behind and froze them with antifreeze.

Seeing Bulkhead on the ground he ran to him, until Breakdown charged at him.

"You can't help Bulk he finish."

He ask to help,but she threw a knife with shock-absorbers, they cure anyone that was been shocked.

"Goobye Alexander Lobo Sumdac."

"No he isn't get out of way"

Then the blue dragon on his arm glow and then his entire body.

His body release a burst so big it destroyed the mine and they 'cons retreated.

Bulkhead said he glad Optimus.

"it's great to be back."

I'm...sorry.

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

"I said I'm SORRY!"

"Oww Apology accepted."

Racket use the absorbers to wake Smokescreen.

Bulkhead wonders what that firepower of Optimus.

"I don't know the only I was know getting mad."

"Okay Alexander Lobo Sumdac."

"Um, I'll explain someday."

Bulkhead took Optimus on the others side of the room."

"So what's with the girl who tried to kill you?"

"She didn't try to kill me, she saved Smokescreen.'

"She threw a knife at your head."

"She threw a knife _near_ my head with shock-absorbers to save Smokescreen."

"She's in the Hunts Clan."

"Nobody's perfect".

Optimus left with smile on his way to his room.

**The End**


End file.
